


Brilliant

by thefutureisequalaf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Chair Bondage, F/F, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/thefutureisequalaf
Summary: Lena's had her share of genius ideas, but getting her lovers to wrestle for her? That might be her best idea yet.





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potstickermaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/gifts).



> I wrote this for potstickermaster on tumblr almost a year ago, but I never shared it here. Now I have :)

_Sometimes I really am that brilliant,_ Lena thought as she sat and watched.

Admittedly, she should’ve anticipated that they would tie her to her chair, so there was room for improvement. Still, watching Kara and Sam wrestle for her was everything she’d imagined. That wasn’t the brilliance, though; the brilliance was that they thought it was their idea.

She could’ve just told her wives what she had in mind. Maybe she should have – no, that was the remnants of Luthor guilt talking. This way, with just a few suggestions, she could enjoy watching them want this for themselves. They’d put it all together, even remembering the worldkiller-proof room deep in the L-Corp labs. Lena had wanted the prize to be their idea, too – more thrill in the surrender, that way. She felt a frisson of anticipation at the thought of what she’d agreed to.

Whichever Kryptonian pinned the other would hold the remote to Lena’s vibrating panties for their night out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave a comment :)


End file.
